Escucha tu Corazon
by deshi136
Summary: Un malentendido, una mezcla de sentimientos y el mal haciendo de las suyas... ¿Podra un amor que nunca comenzo evitar extinguirse?. Kirommy


Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Trueno es propiedad de Disney, Jetix y demas achichincles

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Dino Trueno es propiedad de Disney, Jetix y demas achichincles...

Resumen:

Kira se encuentra confundida y un malentendido terminara por empeorar las cosas. Mesogog planea destruir a los Rangers en su propio terreno.. ¿Habra encontrado la debilidad del Dr Oliver?

Capitulo uno: Lo que siento

-Un día mas…- se dijo a si misma Kira Ford mientras caminaba por el parque central de Reefsaide. Volvía de su ensayo, se encontraba cansada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía con ánimos de salir a cantar ese fin de semana. Ese día en particular lo único que deseaba era regresar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y no saber de nadie; paro en seco cerca de unos niños que jugaban en el parque con un perro. Volteo a ver el brazalete que disfraza su dino morfo y se dio cuenta de que ese deseo seria algo que no se cumpliría, al menos no hasta que hubieran derrotado a Mesogog, Zeltrax y sus aliados.

Volvió a retornar su marcha, pero solo para dirigirse a una banca cercana. Dejo su guitarra a un lado y siguió contemplando su dino morfo, mas bien su dino gema. Recordó el día en que ella junto con Ethan y Conner las habían encontrado, el mismo día que había conocido al Dr. Oliver. En ese momento se pregunto ¿Qué habría ocurrido si no la hubieran castigado ese día por cantar en la escuela?, ¿Quién seria la elegida para ser la ranger amarillo? ¿Acaso seria la pedante de Casidy? ¿Qué habría pasado con su relación con sus compañeros? Y mas aun ¿con Tommy?.

Sacudió su cabeza, nuevamente esos pensamientos la invadían, se sentia extraña cada vez que por su mente pasaba la imagen del "Dr. O"; como ella y sus compañeros acostumbraban llamarle. En ese momento su comunicador sono.

-¿Dr. O?- pregunto instintivamente, pero volvió a la realidad al reconocer la voz de quien el hablaba

-"Kira, los chicos te necesitan, Zeltrax y uno de sus monstruos están atacando"-

-Entendido Hayley, voy enseguida- suspiro, al menos la pelea ayudaría a despejar su mente, mientras se resignaba a no tener descanso por algún tiempo

Luego de transformarse apareció cerca de la escena, el lugar era la plazuela de un edificio de oficinas del centro, algunos trabajadores corrían aterrados. De pronto un ranger rojo era aventado hacia donde ella se encontraba

-¿Estas bien Conner?- pregunta ella mientras corre a auxiliarlo

-De maravilla, gracias- responde sarcásticamente el. Después de eso, Ethan llega de la misma manera que Conner, por los aires

-Eso dolió. Kira, al fin llegas-

-Lamento el retraso, déjenmelo a mi- dijo observando como un monstruo salía de entre unos escombros.. La amarilla corre para intentar detener a ese monstruo quien la recibe con un coletazo y la manda a volar como había hecho con sus compañeros, sin embargo su caída fue detenida por el Ranger Negro.

-Justo a tiempo, ¿verdad Kira?-

-Gracias- dijo ella, el usar el casco le favorecía para no hacer notorio que se había sonrojado por un instante en ese momento.

-Dr. O ¿Zeltrax?- pregunto Ethan

-Escapo, como siempre-

-Terminemos con esto entonces- dijo Kira, pasando delante de sus compañeros

-Es hora de combinar nuestras armas- dijo el Ranger Negro, los demas asintieron y aparecio su arma Z-Rex con lo cual eliminaron a su enemigo, este crecio y fue derrotado sin mayor problema por el Truenosaurio Megazord.

Ya una vez derrotado ese monstruo, todos estaban reunidos en el ciberespacio de Hayley, comentaban sobre lo extraño de se ataque; sin embargo Kira no dejaba de sentirse algo incomoda, algo parecía molestarle, mas no lo decía; nadie de sus compañeros parecía notarlo; excepto el Dr. Oliver

-¿Kira?- La voz del Dr, Oliver pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Dr. O?- pregunto ella

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, a solas- Kira mostró un rostro de incredulidad, pero inmediatamente siguió a Tommy hacia fuera del lugar

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué tendría el Dr. O que hablar con Kira?- pregunto Ethan a Conner

-Tal vez regañarla por haber reprobado el examen de ayer- dijo el chico de rojo sarcásticamente

-Déjame recordarte, que Kira es quien tiene las mejores notas en la clase de ciencias- le respondió el otro

-Ni que lo menciones, terminare muerto si repruebo esa materia-

-Tú lo dijiste- Detrás de ellos, se podía ver como Hayley observaba a Tommy y a Kira saliendo del lugar mientras que a manera de resignación lanzaba un suspiro

-¿Qué ocurre Dr. O?- pregunto la joven cuando ya ambos estaban fuera

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo Kira ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- pregunto el profesor

-Con... ¿Conmigo? No ocurre nada, ¿Qué tendría que estar ocurriendo?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Kira, yo no soy como tus compañeros; puedes fingir delante de ellos, pero conmigo no…- Se detuvo y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro delante de su alumna, no solo en la escuela, sino también como un Power Ranger

-Desde hace unos días he notado que estas distraída, durante las peleas contra los enviados por Mesogog no te has comportado como en un principio, tus notas en clase han sido buenas, pero también estas bajando ahí… Lo que trato de decir… es que quizás necesites tomarte un tiempo para ti-

-A que... ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto ella intuyendo que algo malo seguía

-He decidido… Buscarte un reemplazo en tus labores como Ranger…- dijo al fin, mirando a Kira a los ojos

-¿Qué?- "¿Reemplazarme?, Quiere reemplazarme, ¿quiere alejarme de el?..." se decía Kira así misma, haciendo un esfuerzo por no terminar llorando en ese momento

-Kira, compréndeme, será lo mejor…- dijo sujetándola de los hombros

-¿Lo mejor?, ¿lo mejor para quien? ¿Para ti?- dijo estallando en furia y apartándose de quien hasta ese momento era su mentor

-Kira... lo entendiste mal, yo solo…- trato de tranquilizarla

-Lo único que entiendo es que te odio Tommy Oliver, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme creer que soy especial para luego desengañarme de esta manera? ¿Cómo es posible que no pienses cumplir tu promesa?...- se detuvo, esa ultima frase le hizo traer una escena a su mente que creía haber olvidado, esa imagen la hizo volver a tomar control de si misma

-Lo… lo lamento- dijo apenada, dando media vuelta mientras corría alejándose se aquel edificio, alejándose de lo que menos quería

-Espera… ¡Kira!- Grito el Dr. O, quiso seguirla y explicarle las cosas, pero se negó a actuar de esa manera, dio media vuelta y entro suspirando de nuevo

-¿Todo bien Tommy?- le pregunto Hayley quien ya lo recibía en la entrada, su sexto sentido intuía que esa platica iba a terminar mal

-Hayley… acabo de cometer el error mas grande de mi vida- dijo el abrazando a su amiga

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Mesogog…

-Zeltrax, ¿lo encontraron?, ¿encontraron el punto débil de esos malditos Power Rangers?-

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero no pude… aaaahhhhg- antes de terminar su frase Mesogog ya estaba dándole su habitual castigo, no toleraría una incompetencia mas del que el creía su leal lacayo

-Debemos encontrar la manera de derrotar a los Rangers en su propio terreno, averiguar sus puntos débiles para después atacarlos donde mas les duela-

-Mi amo, yo he encontrado algo que podría ser la formula perfecta de acabar con Oliver-

-Espero sea algo bueno Elsa-

-Lo es. La mejor forma de destruir al Dr. Tomas Oliver es destruyendo a la persona que es mas importante para el…-


End file.
